


Forever and always.

by 987655



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/987655/pseuds/987655
Summary: A movie night and a bag full of donut holes. Things get a little sappy.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Kudos: 12





	Forever and always.

What can Adam say? He loves the simple things in life. Especially things like this— at-home date nights with his boyfriend, Lawrence. They’re stretched out on Lawrence’s couch together, Lawrence laying with his back against Adam’s chest, the photographer’s legs on either side of him. Maybe it would make more sense to have Lawrence behind him, sure, but then he couldn’t touch as much of his boyfriend’s body.

That’s another thing he loves. You’d never really expect a guy like Lawrence fucking Gordon, star doctor, to have body image issues, but hey. Can’t judge a book by its cover. Adam got the leg, but when Lawrence had confessed he worried Adam would find his slightly chubby stomach a turn-off? Well, Adam had spent the whole night ravishing Lawrence just to prove him wrong. His stomach was probably Adam’s favorite part! Soft, warm, perfect to snuggle up against when Larry wrapped those strong arms around him...

How he could even pretend to hate it, Adam had no idea. He knew other people weren’t as... accepting as him, but fuck them. Lawrence liked snacking, Adam liked his stomach, and nobody had any reason to be ashamed about shit. Which is how they got here. Adam, one arm wrapped around Lawrence’s stomach, tracing gentle patterns on his sensitive skin. His other hand reached over, pulling a donut hole out of a bag on the coffee table and feeding it to Lawrence. Neither of them looked away from the TV, so used to this routine it was practically second nature.

It had started as simple little gestures— Adam topping up Lawrence’s snacks when he was too busy to get them himself, for example. Then it had evolved into more, but it was always about Adam showing his love for Lawrence. He knew Larry still got self-conscious about enjoying himself; he was a doctor, for fuck’s sake. Still, Adam always argued that it shouldn’t fucking matter, as long as Lawrence was happy. And it turns out he was, getting doted on by Adam. It wasn’t something he got before, not even in his early years with Alison— he’d never considered it a possibility.

Lazing about with his partner, his body being explored with loving touches while he was fed his favorite treats. He felt like a prince, he’d admitted once. That was all Adam wanted for him. Seeing Lawrence happy? That made Adam’s whole fucking day, every time. So they tried it out that first night, months ago, and now they made it a point to have a movie night once a week. The regularity showed, for sure. Lawrence’s stomach had rounded out slightly and he was working on a double chin, but it only complimented his soft cheeks.

“You’re _crazy_ hot, you know that?” Adam asks, as he holds up another donut hole for Lawrence. The glaze was starting to get sticky on his fingers. Lawrence swallows, looking up at him with a pleased smile.

“You remind me often enough, it’s hard to forget.”

“Good.” Adam leans down to steal a sugar-sweet kiss. “I’m still gonna keep reminding you, though.”

“Maybe you could remind me right now?” Lawrence teases. Adam, never the one to back down from a challenge, starts to pepper his boyfriend’s face with kisses until the doctor is breathless from laughing.

The sight of him, cheeks flushed and beaming... Adam could fall in love a million times over, just from that look. He kisses him again, slow and sweet this time, holding Lawrence’s face in his hands. He feels Larry reach up to cup his cheek as well, and when he pulls back the doctor’s expression is soft, loving.

“You’re the most amazing man in the fucking world, Lawrence. I’m so lucky...” Adam whispers, his forehead resting against Lawrence’s, because it’s true. Because Larry deserves to hear it every day for the rest of his life, and Adam is _really_ lucky.

To be a punk piece of shit like Adam and still wind up here, being loved by someone as kind and caring as Lawrence? Yeah, no way that’s not lucky as hell. Still, gift horses and mouths— Adam would never question it. He loves Lawrence, the doctor loves him, and that’s enough. Always will be. Lawrence steals one last kiss before settling back against Adam’s chest, whispering “I love you.” As if he knew Adam needed to hear it. That wouldn’t really be surprising, considering they could practically read each other’s minds. Adam’s never fit together with someone so perfectly before.

He splays his palm out on Lawrence’s stomach, spreading his fingers over warm skin as he feeds Lawrence another donut hole, comfortably settled back into their routine. By the end of the movie, Lawrence has polished off the entire bag of sweets. They slowly disentangle, sitting up— Adam rubs Lawrence’s back when he lets out a low groan, turning to fix the photographer with a soft smile.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” he closes his eyes as Adam gently tucks a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Forever and always, Doc.” Adam pulls Lawrence into a gentle hug. After a moment they’ll get up and climb into bed, but for now Adam’s content to just savor the warmth of Lawrence’s body against his a little longer. He means it, too— he’ll do his best for Lawrence, to take care of him, to make him happy; all of this, for the rest of his life.

_ Forever and always. _


End file.
